


on my mind wherever I go

by whythehair (tootiredmotel)



Series: Yorak Kogane & the loverboy called Lance [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anyways, Awkward Situation, How could I, M/M, Pining, i feel so bad for forgetting kosmo, jealousy thy name is lance, pre Klance, set after season 8, set like the day after part 9, yorak is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredmotel/pseuds/whythehair
Summary: Lance is still pining, but respects Keith and his situation too much to do anything about it. So Rachel sets him up with a guy she works with. Needless to say, he's still pining.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ugghhhhhh major writers block for this  
> but i did add another part to the roster!  
> JUST TO CLARIFY--- the beginning is set the morning after and then the rest is like 4 days later  
> (this is like one of my fav songs btw :))  
> blood and bones- kodaline

**THE NEXT DAY**

 

Lance was half asleep against on the couch, incredibly tired from being outside with Keith for _hours_ just looking at stars. Barely talking. He couldn't wait for the breakfast Hunk was preparing. 

 

"Lans?" _Finally,_ Yorak was calling him by his actual name instead of 'doofus', _thanks Pidge._ "Yeah buddy?" Lance couldn't help but smile, little is absolutely adorable. "We can be frens now." 

 

Now? 

 

Okay then...

 

"B'cause you like Appa too." Yorak plopped himself down next to Lance, mimicking him and leaning back against the cushions. 

 

Wait, what? "Well sure, I like your appa. We're good friends." 

 

Yorak shook his head. "You _like_ him, like him." 

 

Lance immediately popped up. "What?! Who told you that?!" 

 

His mind was racing. A million little things could go wrong. Keith wasn't supposed to know he liked him until Keith was ready. Now Yorak could go and tell him that hey, 'Lans likes you' and Keith would be like 'uh it's too soon' and then-

 

"Pidgey." 

 

Oh. Pidgey is _dead._  

* * *

 

 

"I thought you said this guy was crazy..." Lance couldn't find Pidge, but he did find Rachel, and she dragged him off before he could do any damage control. 

 

"No, no, I said he said his ex was crazy. You probably weren't listening though, what with your pining and angst and all." 

 

Long story short, Rachel was attempting to set him up with a guy she worked with, whom she already told Lance agreed to the date, but forgot to tell Lance himself. 

 

"I dunno Rach, I think- _hey._ _Pining_ and _angsting_ is not all I do!" Lance mimicked Rachel's voice, earning a smack on the shoulder. "Well, I can't exactly tell him the date is off. Plus, this could be a good way to take a break from staring longingly at Keith, and undressing him in your mind." 

 

"I do not-!"

 

"A- bup bup! You're going. Oh, and before I forget, instead of tonight, it got moved up to, like, two hours. I'll text you the address." At Lance's expression, she started walking away. "What's that? Oh, okay! Be right there, by Lance!" 

* * *

 

 

"So...you're late. Any intriguing answer as to why?" 

 

Lance was gonna kill Rachel. 

 

She never said he was this snobby. And it didn't help that he was speaking to the poor waiter who was obviously new to the job, giving him the same exact same icy stare and speech he gave Lance, when he was four minutes late. Lance was gonna make sure their waiter got a big tip, because, really? Wasn't this guy- Rachel's _coworker_ \- also a waiter? What, did he think he was holier than all other waitstaff? 

 

"So, Lance, tell me about yourself. I mean, I know you were in space for awhile. What was that like?" 

 

What a loaded question. 

 

"Uh... Space was...it was very _different._  In almost every way possible." Maybe not that different, but it'd be too difficult to explain, plus he didn't feel like explaining himself to this guy. 

 

The guy hummed, and Lance took that as a signal to keep going. "M-my teammates are pretty cool. Sure you've heard of them. Takashi Shirogane-" 

 

"I'm pretty sure it's Shirogane." Probably the worst incorrect pronunciation of a name he'd ever heard. "Uh...anyways. Shiro, Hunk Garrett, P-Katie Holt, Keith Kogane-" 

 

"Again, I think it's Kogane." _Kogainie?_ Definitely telling Keith about that one. 

 

But wait, Keith can't know he went on a date, what if he thought he didn't like him? 

 

 _But,_ Keith isn't ready for another relationship, so does it really matter? 

 

_But-_

 

"Wasn't there also an alien princess? What was that like? I mean, my cousin works at the garrison, and he said Keith is, like, a half-bred alien-human? So I'm-" 

 

 _Okay, time to cut this guy off._ Lance was sick of hearing people call Keith a 'half-breed'. Sure, this was only the second time he'd actually heard - the first being with Lahn - but even the thought of it being said by others pissed him off. 

 

"Actually, they- Both pretty cool people. Awesome. The _best,_ in fact." 

__

* * *

 

Keith pushed his cart in cereal aisle, pretending like he knew what he was doing, because A) leave it to Pidge and Hunk to give him grocery duty, and B)  because _when the hell did cereal start looking like that? And why the hell is there a picture of them, the paladins, on every other box?_ 'Eat like a paladin'.  _What the hell?_

 

So he strolled along, humming what he overheard Pidge and Hunk were singing/saying, because it got stuck in his head.  _Do we got the eggs? Yeah we got the eggs._

_Do we got the milk? Yeah we got the-_

 

"Keith? Keith Kogane?" 

 

Keith turned at hearing his name, _and hearing it pronounced correctly, at that._

 

"It's me, Simon, from middle school!" 

* * *

 

 

Keith flopped back on the couch. Catching up with Simon was _weird._  

 

He was happy for the guy though. Engaged to someone named Cynthia, who was also at their middle school. 

 

His thoughts and reminiscing were interrupted when Lance came in, flopping next to him. "Hey! Heard you had grocery shopping duty, what was that like?" Keith shrugged, sinking himself further into the cushions. "S'alright. Ran into someone I used to know." 

 

That was as far was he was taking it. He was happy for Simon, really, but he still longed to have that same joy Simon had. Plus, he still missed Nova. Their romantic period may not have lasted long, and it did go pretty fast, but dating or not, Nova was his friend first. 

 

Lance seemed to pick up on that, because he changed the topic. "Rachel made me go on a date with a guy she works with." Lance was looking at Kosmo, asleep on the floor, so he didn't notice Keith's expression. 

 

_Lance went on a date?_

 

_Good for him..._

 

"I mean, she could've at least asked if I wanted to go." 

 

_Oh?_

 

"It wasn't all bad, I guess." 

 

_Oh._

 

"At least he paid. Well, sorta. I left the tip because the guy's kind of a major jerk." 

 

_Oh..._

 

"Was that the only good thing? You didn't have a good time or anything?" Keith hoped his tone wasn't betraying him too terribly. 

 

"Pretty much, yeah. Guy's a total douche. You know...even after all that, I'm still kinda hungry..." 

 

Keith nodded. He was kinda hungry too. Maybe he could ask Lance if he wanted to-

 

"You wanna go out?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lance, why didn't you tell me you already have a boyfriend"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ghsssksldsd purelaith is either reading my mind & asking if what I have planned is gonna happen & be right/be close OR is telepathically influencing me??

_"Wanna go out?"_

 

_What._

 

_Lance couldn't believe the words left his mouth. Fix it, it's obviously too forward, fix it!_ _"You know, get some food? We can make it a group thing! It'll be like the old days."  Oh, yeah, that's what you want, McClain, to have an almost date and invite everyone else on it._

 

_"Sure. Oh, but, actually, what about Yorak? I mean he's with Shiro now, but his bedtime is-"_

 

_Fix it!_

 

_"Well we can always do a full group thing later, plus I think Shiro said something about wanting to hang out with Yorak and Curtis."_

 

_"Okay, sure."_

 

* * *

 

"Wait, so I'm not actually invited to dinner?" Lance rolled his eyes in exasperation. Pidge wasn't getting it. "You _are_ invited, but you can't go." 

 

Pidge raised her eyebrows, not even really attempting to hide her smile. "And why not?" 

 

"Because you owe me for telling Yorak that I like his dad." 

* * *

 

 

"Aw man, but I wanted to hang out with Keith too!" Lance pat Hunk's shoulder. His plan was working. "I know buddy, I did too, but Keith said he's feeling kinda sick. And Shiro's watching Yorak so he doesn't contract an earth thing." 

 

Everything was going according to plan. 

 

"Wait, doesn't Keith live with Shiro and Curtis, in the guest bedroom?" 

 

_Think, McClain, think!_

 

"Which is why he's staying here. Don't worry, I can check on him after I pick up Rachel from her shift." 

* * *

 

 

Shiro scoffed. "What is it?"

 

"We're on babysitting duty while everyone else goes out."

* * *

 

 

"I can't believe the others bailed." 

 

Lance scratched the back of his neck as he and Keith walked towards the restaurant. "Yeah, I know, it's crazy." 

 

As long as everyone kept their story straight, everything would be fine. 

* * *

 

 

"Hi Curtis!" 

 

"Pidge? Hunk? What are you guys doing here, I thought you were going out?" 

 

Pidge shrugged, walking past Curtis to go inside, leaving Hunk to answer. "Well I thought Keith was sick, but it turns out Lance planned all of this to keep him to himself all night." 

 

Curtis and Hunk followed Pidge, entering the living room where Shiro and Yorak sat on the floor using coloring books. 

 

"Wait...all to himself...you don't think Lance is gonna confess tonight, do you?" Everyone turned to Hunk, except for Yorak, who happily continued to color outside of the lines. Curtis' eyebrows furrowed. "Isn't that too soon?"

 

At Pidge's stare, Curtis raised his hands. "I know, I know." 

 

"We shouldn't like, stop them, right?" Hunk settled in next to Yorak, choosing to play with the building blocks rather than 

* * *

 

 

"So...do you...come here often?" 

 

Lance had to fight a grin at that. _Come here often?_   But he knew Keith didn't mean it like that. "Not really. I mean the last time I was here it was a pizza place, not some fancy restaurant." Keith seemed to accept the answer, nodding. "So why pick here then? Why not a different pizza place or something? I know the others bailed, but I would've thought that that's something we'd enjoy as a group." 

 

_Because it's a fancy restaurant_

 

"Because...I dunno, it's new, thought we could try it out, heard good reviews." That's a lot of reasons, McClain. 

 

Luckily they had gotten to the restaurant doors, and Lance behaved like a perfect gentleman, opening the door. "Ladies first!" Lance had to smother his snickering when Keith went in and then came back out. "I am not a lady." 

 

They went in together, Lance asking if their table was ready because he  _totally casually_ made a reservation, but they were early, so he led them to the booths for waiting. 

 

"So...how long are you staying with Shiro?" He knew it must've been cramped, despite it being a three bedroom house, what with Shiro, Curtis, Keith, Yorak, _and_ Kosmo. Plus he knew Keith had been exploring going back to wherever he was staying previously, according to Veronica anyways, who got _that_ tidbit of information from Axca. "I'm not really sure...I might be getting an apartment in the area, but apparently there's a couple of us on the waiting list." 

 

"Well maybe they'll give it to a former paladin?" 

 

Keith shrugged. "I didn't put that on the application." Lance wasn't really surprised, since Keith, the amazing person he is, has never wanted things just handed to him. If someone were to ask Lance in his Garrison days, what he thought of Keith, he would've said that he thought Keith _was_ given everything, never earned anything. Now, though, if he could, Lance would go back in time and shake his younger self. "Well, if you're interested anyways, you could always stay at the farm-"

 

"McClain for two!" 

 

* * *

 

 

Lance had excused himself to the bathroom as soon as they got to the table and ordered their drinks. Their waitress happened to be one of the servers from the former pizza place, and she recognized Lance immediately.

 

When he got there, he pulled out his phone, pulling up Hunk's number. " _Heeey_ man..." 

* * *

 

 

"Lance? Aren't you on a date with Keith?" Hunk answered his phone immediately, upon seeing it was Lance calling.  _"It's not a date, we''re just hanging out, eating."_

 

"I'm sorry Lance, didn't you describe a date as talking and eating?" Pidge piped up, ever so smug, because she _knew_ those two idiots were sweet on each other.  _"I am on speakerphone?!"_

 

"Lance, buddy, just get your ass out of the bathroom and enjoy your date."

 

_"It's not a date!"_

* * *

 

Lance heard the beep, signaling that _someone_ had hung up on him, and _someone_ would be getting an earful later. "Well that wasn't helpful at all." 

 

"Okay, okay, breathe. It's not a date, just spending some quality one-on-one time, having a meal, _bonding._ " 

 

"Sounds like a date to me, dude." 

 

Lance whipped around, confused, because he thought the bathroom was empty. 

 

And there it was...the disembodied voice, from the last stall. "I say just go for it, man. Be yourself. But like, go now. Don't leave your date hangin'. Good luck dude!" 

 

He figured Mystery Guy Behind Stall Three was right, so he went ahead and left the bathroom. 

 

Well, he tried to, but as he was coming out, someone else was trying to come in. "Lance?" 

 

"Uh..."  _What was this guy's name again?_

 

_Don't call him snobby lunch guy._

 

"What are you doing here? On another date already? What, did I not leave a good enough impression?"  _No._

 

"Honestly...I saw Keith Kog-anie but not you on my way here, and I wanted to see if my suspicions were true."  _Again, with the really bad pronunciations._

 

It piqued Lance's interest though. "What suspicions?"  Snobby lunch guy rolled his eyes. "Obviously that you like him. Why else would you blabber on about him during _our_ date?" 

 

_Did he really talk about Keith that much? Sure, he thinks about him...admittedly a lot, but still..._

 

"Anyways...now that I know I'm right, I'm gonna go say hi!"  _Say hi...Wait! Dammit!_ Lance tried to follow him, but the door hit him in the face as Snobby lunch guy rushed off. 

 

"What are you waiting for, dude? Go save your man!" 

 

"Thanks stall guy!" 

 

* * *

 

When he got to the table, Snobby Lunch Guy was already there, standing before Keith and smiling like a shark. 

 

Keith's eyes met his, and Lance noted they were clouded with confusion, but his attention was torn away when Snobby Lunch Guy said something that almost made Lance pounce. 

 

"What's it like being a human _and_ an alien hottie?" 

 

"Uh...what?" 

 

 

 


End file.
